His Secretary
by drunksaviour
Summary: Caroline Forbes has worked for Klaus Mikealson as his secretary for two years, but he's never seen her as anything more—until the day she jumps out of a cake at his best friend's bachelor party…


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I DO NOT OWN KLAROLINE OR ANYTHING TVD RELATED.

REVIEWS & CRITICISM IS WELCOME **-DRUNKSAVIOUR**

* * *

Mikealson International was a huge glass-and-steel building with twenty-five floors. Klaus Mikealsons' office was on the twenty-third floor and his personal space was occupied by the remaining floors above his. The door to Klaus's office was closed, as usual. She settled into her chair in the reception area, before putting her purse in one the desks empty drawers. Klaus liked the office to be very impersonal and she was always careful to have no personal items on her desk. Though he preferred to be called by his first name and address her the same way.

She had been working for Klaus for two years, and her office life was never slow or boring. She was Klaus's right hand and ensured that all meetings, projects, and appointments were scheduled and staffed as needed. He was a fair boss and always treated her well. In the time they had worked together they had managed to create a mutual respect for each other's abilities.

She was checking her e-mail when the office door opened and he strolled out. His normally curly brown hair was rumpled as if he had been running his hands through it, and his mouth was pulled in a tight line.

"Caroline, I word with you in my office now."

He waited for her to step out from behind the desk and precede into his office. Caroline was initially surprised at how at odds Klaus's office seemed to be with his personality. Klaus was very direct, and a man with outstanding vocabulary. His clothing favored darker colors with his style usually expensive and conservative. His office, however, showed a different side of the young entrepreneur. Though only twenty-seven, from the look at his office he had large interest in art and travel. Klaus had several beautiful artworks spread evenly through his office, and various traveling souvenirs and knickknacks from around the world. She had been shocked the first time she'd entered his office at how welcoming and soothing it was compared to the rest Mikaelson International. She'd heard from various employees that Klaus grew up here, which was a major reason Mikealson International headquarters remained in Mystic Falls, Virginia, rather than moving to bigger cities that would benefit the company more.

She'd spent a lot of time in this office imagining being called in, only to be bent over his desk and dominated by her boss. Carefully schooling her face into a neutral expression, she looked at Klaus with what she hoped would pass for professionalism and not "do me" desperation.

"Caroline, I need you to work this weekend, I know I usually don't impose a weekend work schedule; however, the contracts for Graham Inc. are supposed to be finished on Saturday, and I'll need you to be there to handle any last-minute changes."

"That's not a problem. What time should I be in the office on Saturday?"

"That's the problem. Unfortunately I'll be going out of town this evening to Hampton, and I'll need you to travel with me. My friend Stefan, is getting married on Sunday, and I'm expected at his home for the weekend since I'm in the wedding party."

_The one weekend I am working weekends, I get asked to travel on business, Fuck!_

"Klaus, I have previous family engagement for the weekend, but I'll be glad to be in the office during the day on both Saturday and Sunday."

"I'm afraid that isn't going to work. I don't need to remind you how big this deal with Graham is to Mikaealson, do I?"

He was right. Klaus had been working hard for close to an year on the acquisition of Graham. With addition of Graham, Mikaelson would take the name of the largest communications company in the U.S.

"No, that's fine. Would it be a problem if i met you there tomorrow morning?"

"I guess that's okay. I'll email the information to you shortly."

As Klaus took a phone call, she excused herself from his office.

_Crap! Fuck! what am I going to do about this weekend?_

* * *

Claroline pulled out her iPhone and walked down the hall to the ladies' restroom. She looked under the stalls to make sure she was alone and called her friend Jenna.

_Christ! Elena answer your damn phone!_

_"Hello, you've reached the voicemail of Jenna Knolls at Partyland. Please leave a message after the tone, and I'll return your call as soon as possible."_

She rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated groan "Uh-lena it's Caroline . I have a problem with Saturday night. My boss needs me to work this weekend. I have to travel to Hampton, and I won't be able to work the Salvatore Party. I'm sorry about leaving you hanging last minute."

She first began working for Jenna by chance, with her mother's medical bills piling up, she had gotten desperate for a second income to help make a dent in the constant stream of expenses. While pondering how successful she'd be as a hooker or stripper, an ad in the sunday paper caught her attention.

Partyland, a party party-planning company, was advertising a flexible evening and weekend schedule. When she called, Jenna was frantically looking for an assistant for a big party that night, so she told Caroline if she could start in two hours she was hired. That was the start of a quick friendship and many busy weekends

Partyland covered everything from children's birthday parties to adult bachelor and bachelorette parties. With her confidence, Caroline had no problem working the bachelor parties, she had been doing them now for almost an year. In some way it gave her a thrill knowing her father would have been horrified that his daughter was doing such a thing.


End file.
